dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Kilowog
}} Kilowog was a member of the Green Lantern Corps. History When John Stewart was put on trial by the people of Ajuris 5 for the destruction of an entire neighboring planet, Kilowog was among several other Lanterns who arrived on the planet. The others joined in the crowd's vocal abuse of John, believing him to have disgraced the Corps, but Kilowog disagreed. He kept his disapproval to himself, until Hawkgirl shamed them into standing by his side. He spoke eloquently at John's trial about the several times John had saved lives, including Kilowog's own. However, his testimony was damaged on cross-examination from the prosecutor. When John was proved innocent, he and the other Lanterns joined the assault on Oa, which had been taken over by the Manhunters. Kilowog was later among the team led by Katma Tui that went to Ranstad-7 to fight Despero's invasion forces and bring him in. When two of his teammates fell, Katma Tui created a diversion to allow Kilowog to flee and warn the Guardians. However, he crashed on Earth terribly injured, and while John sped to Kalanor to rescue Katma, Kilowog was nursed back to health by J'onn J'onzz. He and the Flash went to John's apartment to recharge his power ring from John's battery. Once that was done, he led Flash, J'onn, and Hawkgirl to Kalanor to join John and Katma. 's line of defense against Amazo]] Kilowog was juvenile, but a rather competent Lantern nonetheless. His playful character bonded with that of the Flash. Kilowog was also gifted in thermal mechanics, as he managed to build a carbon bomb in only a few hours to extinguish the Flame of Py'tar. Mercifully, the bomb was not used, and the fight against Despero's forces continued on Kalanor. Kilowog joined the assembly of Lanterns who attended Superman's funeral at Metropolis, who were given the honor of walking directly behind his coffin as the League bore it to its monument. He was one of several Green Lanterns on Oa when Amazo approached, and was subsequently enraged by its apparent destruction. Along with Katma, Kyle Rayner, and other surviving Lanterns, he followed the android to Earth in an attempt to destroy it. However, when they confronted Amazo, he revealed that he had simply moved Oa to another dimension to get it out of his way. He just as easily moved it back, and the Lanterns withdrew, allowing the android to go with Doctor Fate. Powers and abilities Like all Green Lanterns, Kilowog wielded a Power ring that enables him to create hard-light constructs from thought. He was also immensely strong and powerful. He could eat anything, be it ice cream still in the container or a VHS copy of Old Yeller, and pronounce it delicious. Though at some times he appears simple-minded, he showed surprising technological prowess, as witnessed when he built a complex explosive device from scratch, out of scrounged parts. Background information In the DC Comics, Kilowog is a former geneticist and the main drill instructor of the Green Lantern Corps, training hundreds of Lanterns over the years, including John Stewart, Katma-Tui, and Hal Jordan (until he was reassigned to Sinestro). His homeworld and species were wiped out during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, a powerful blow to the communal minded Bolovax Vikian, but he managed to save his people's consciousnesses by storing them in his power ring. He created a new world for them which was destroyed by Sinestro. Kilowog was killed when the Parallax possessed Hal Jordan destroyed the Green Lantern Corps, but was resurrected following Kyle Rayner's restoration of the Guardians and the Central battery, and bears Jordan no ill-will following the revelation of Parallax's origins. He is currently training the new generation of Green Lanterns following the reestablishment of the Corps. Kilowog has also appeared in the Duck Dodgers episode "The Green Loontern", this time voiced by John DiMaggio. Appearances * "In Brightest Day..." * "In Blackest Night" * "Hearts and Minds" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "The Return" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat